Casémonos
by Angelia Lovegood
Summary: Tonks sabe lo que quiere, y no piensa desistir. Remus se obligó a no ceder, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: estaba enamorado.Cuando los sentimientos se anteponen a la razón, no existe forma de rebatir los acontecimientos que el futuro nos depara. Oneshot.


**Casémonos**

La noche era oscura, cálida y silenciosa tras los cristales de la habitación. Sentada en un sillón morado, mantenía la mirada perdida en el resplandeciente fuego, sin el más mínimo interés en las llamas que en esos momentos le abrasaban las mejillas, aunque ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Sus ojos tristes, azules, violetas, verde esmeralda, no importaba el color; permanecían inquietos ante la frágil penumbra alrededor de la chimenea. Esperaba visita, no, anhelaba esa visita. Dispuesta a captar cualquier sonido a su alrededor, durante horas tan sólo alcanzó a oír el rugido el viento golpeando las paredes de la casa. Realmente la tomenta era muy fuerte, se había alzado esa misma tarde como un enorme titán sobre el pequeño pueblo entre montañas donde había decidido esconderse, de forma que la gente no había tenido más remedio que refugiarse en sus respectivos hogares, a pesar de que el verano acababa de comenzar, y las familiassólo deseaban salir a divertirse. A ella le daba igual, porque una única cosa inundaba toda su mente, y la estación del año en que estuvieran no influía en esa cosa en particular.

"Está bien, iré... pero no te prometo quedarme mucho tiempo, tan sólo unos minutos"- había asegurado antes de darse la vuelta y perderse en el camino, tal vez arrepentido de sus palabras y luchando en su interior por encontrar una excusa que le impidiera realizar su cometido.

Porque probablemente no llegaría, y ella se quedaría esperando como una tonta, con las manos ardiendo y los ojos inundados de lágrimas que intentaría no derramar. Porque no era la primera vez que las promesas se perdían en el aire y las excusas florecían de cualquier lugar, y en el fondo la convencían de que aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, que seguir era un error, que ella era joven, bonita e inteligente, que merecía un futuro mejor, tranquilo y... ¿feliz? Así se sentía cuando ellos conversaban, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y de pronto el tiempo paraba en seco, cuando se besaban, y sentía que ya nada más tenía importancia, que el mundo podía terminar en se mismo instante. Así pues¿Quién era él para decirle que aquello no era amor¿Quién creía ser para reprocharle su "comportamiento infantil" o su "visión equivocada del mundo"? no podía hacerse a la idea de un sentimiento mayor al que sentía, y sin cuestionárselo negaría que existiera alguno; así que si eso no era amor, no sabía qué podía serlo.

De pronto una luz se divisó en el exterior. En medio de la penumbra, lo que parecía ser una antorcha iluminaba una figura humana. Ella se irguió y esperó. Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que dos golpes en la puerta la hiceron levantarse de golpe, dar rápidas zancadas hacia la entrada y abrirla de par en par. Un hombre envuelto en una túnica oscura de viaje entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, en silencio. Tras echarse la capa hacia atrás, dejó al descubierto sus pupilas castañas, que se grabaron en las de la chica, de un característico azul eléctrico. Durante unos segundos nadie dijo una palabra, se sentaron en el sofá sin decir nada y finalmente él despegó los labios para iniciar una conversación.

-Debemos dejar de vernos, Nymphadora.- Nymphadora Tonks negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una ferviente mirada del color de la sangre.

-Dame una razón convincente.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso,- la cortó él- y te aseguro que sé de lo que hablo cuando te digo que...

-¡Basta!- y de un salto se puso en pie.-Crees que no sé nada porque soy joven, que veo el mundo de color de rosa y no distingo lo peligrosa que puede ser la realidad.- el recién llegado guardó silencio ante las palabras reprobatorias de la joven- Sé perfectamente a lo que me atengo y a qué debo someterme, que no es fácil ni agradable pero... ¿y si es este el destino que yo elijo?

-Por favor, Tonks, nadie elegiría vivir así.- expresó con una media sonrisa.- Yo no quiero que vivas así; es más, te impido que lo hagas.- esas últimas palabras encolerizaron más a Tonks, que daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la sala de estar mientras hablaba a voz de grito.

-Siempre la misma excusa... que es una vida difícil de manejar, que yo no sería feliz... por Dios, Remus Lupin¿¡qué puedes saber tú sobre mi felicidad!?

-¡¡Sé que esto no es felicidad!!- gritó una vez se hubo incorporado y agarrado a la chica del brazo, haciendo que parara de moverse. Su otro brazo estaba levantado, y mostraba las marcas de unos profundos arañazos entre la muñeca y el codo.- La poción matalobos es difícil de elaborar... - explicó con calma- Un simple error en su formación y deja de tener efecto, parcial o completamente. Un muggle casi pierde la vida por mi culpa, y yo por poco me quedo sin brazo, aunque por suerte logré parar a tiempo y ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. Nadie te garantiza que tú vayas a tener esa suerte.

Tonks no lo miraba a la cara. Estaba absorta, con la cabeza baja, mirando hacia el suelo.

-No lo entiendes¿verdad?- y alzó el rostro lentamente hasta encontrarse con el suyo, de intensos ojos miel- yo quiero estar contigo, no sólo en lo buenos momentos, porque mi interés por ti va más allá de querer pasar un buen rato. Quiero verte reír, y también llorar y pasarlo mal, porque todos tenemos problemas que afrontar, pero no todo el mundo tiene a alguien a su lado para apoyarle.- Lupin parpadeó, sin nada que objetar- Y yo, al igual que tú, también necesito a ese alguien... y ese eres tú, Remus John Lupin, y nada que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.- Remus titubeó; no se esperaba esas palabras. Reflexionó unos segundos, sin habla; algo en su interior estaba aflorando, una idea increíble, incluso fantástica e imposible.

-¿Significa eso que te arriesgas a que pueda hacerte daño?

-Significa que te quiero.- ni siquiera se ruborizó al decirlo. Estaba segura de sus palabras, y desde luego no se avergonzaba de ello.

-Bueno, Tonks, yo... - repuso el hombre, sonrojado- Vamos¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-No puedo explicarlo, lo sé y punto.- hubo un corto silencio. Por segundos tan sólo pudo oírse el viento gemir y las llamas crujir sobre la leña. Ambos se acercaron y se besaron, y entonces Remus se apartó. Habían discutido muchas veces por el mismo tema, y su instinto protector siempre se imponía, fuera cual fuese la respuesta de Tonks, pero la verdad era que nunca se había planteado la vida de esa forma. Afrontar los problemas juntos... no sonaba mal del todo; de hecho, sonaba bastante bien. Las palabras de la metamorfomaga lo habían hecho sucumbir poco a poco, y aquellas fueron las que finalmente le hicieron plantearse su situación de forma distinta. Después de todo, no se trataba de un simple capricho, ella afirmaba que lo quería, y se sentía bastante segura al respecto. Así que con una media sonrisa, y declarándose vencido, se decidió a decir aquello que tanto le había costado aceptar.

-¿Sabes qué?- y cogió aire antes de continuar- Yo también te quiero- Nymphadora lo miró con sorpresa, pero sus ojos se agrandaron mucho más al oír lo que dijo a continuación- Casémonos.


End file.
